


It's a Beautiful Day...

by Eshnoazot



Series: Avengers prompt ficathon [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mr Rogers, Steve is a total punk, sam and bucky are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshnoazot/pseuds/Eshnoazot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the fact that it took him four weeks to realise that Steve Rogers was the sneakiest punk out of them all that really shook the axis of his understanding of the world.</p><p>(By that time the Golden Trio had moved into his tower, stolen his cereal and there was nothing he could do about it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Beautiful Day...

Bucky Barnes was a sneakier little _punk_ than anyone had imagined. Tony didn't know where to be impressed or insulted that he's been cheated out on decades of wide eyed innocence and snark.

The stray he brought with him, Sam Wilson had grinned at him from his own goddamn couch with a jaunty shrug of _'what can you do'_ that automatically told of his punk-charm, and the reason why he was the recently adopted Captain Winter-America Soldier love child.

But it was the fact that it took him four weeks to realise that Steve Rogers was the _sneakiest punk out of them all_ that really shook the axis of his understanding of the world.

(By that time the Golden Trio had moved into his tower, stolen his cereal and there was nothing he could do about it.)

-

 ** _"Peace is more than the opposite of war,"_** Is all Steve offers when he resurfaces after SHIELD is burned to the ground, and the ashes are set on fire.

That alone is enough to have the media swooning over Captain America again, because Captain America may be the only person America loves more than paranoia and trash tv.

Even when he drags along two strays right up to the doorstep of Stark Tower and politely knocks.

The media somehow loves Tony Stark again, too.

-

The media catches wind of Bucky Barnes after a few weeks of his Avenger-brand group therapy. Tony sits at his breakfast bar at night, chewing on high-sugar cereal while he surfs channels aimlessly.

He finds it quickly.

_"- Bucky Barnes, the long believed deceased member of the Howling Commandoes was spotted today beside Captain America by our intrepid reporters, assisting a lost child to find her mother in the popular tourist destination Coney Island-"_

Tony drops his spoon and swears.

 ** _"I can honestly say that anyone who does anything to help a child is a hero to me."_** Steve announces with a smile and a friendly arm pat on Bucky's back.

Tony barks out a snort and dives for his phone just as the reporter asks Steve about his reaction to Bucky's resurrection.

**_"Often when you think you're at the end of something, you're at the beginning of something else."_ **

Bucky Barnes' lip twitches and Tony narrows his eyes because he's missing out on something.

Later he compares the line to the smile Pepper sends his way when she realises she deserves better.

-

 Steve Rogers was a trouble magnet, Tony decided as Steve pushed through the crowd of reporters back into Stark Tower. At first the blond had ignored the reporters shouting out questions upon questions, until Tony could literally pinpoint when a question piqued Steve's interest and he turned to the reporter with his swoon-worthy smile.

_"What is the nature of your relationship with Mr Stark?"_

_"Mr Stark?"_ Steve smiled with a gentleness that made the crowd swoon, **_"Mr Stark is a real friend of mine, and he's got a workshop- it's not far from here, where he makes these beautiful things..."_**

It should be no surprise that the next day, Stark Industry Stock jumps 48%.

(Tony dubs this the Rogers effect. He tells his twitter followers as much.)

-

 ** _"It's a beautiful day in the neighbourhood,"_** Steve sighs to the reporter who catches up with him, Bucky and Sam during their morning run. Tony watches the footage over and over again as single line is plastered across every major news station and feels slightly offended that not even his most outrageous scandals had ever gotten so much screen time.

Clint calls him up, asks him if he's seen the news and then hysterically laughs until the call is disconnected.

Tony gets the impression that Clint is still laughing, long after he hangs up.

-

The fifth time is less subtle, but delivered with the same wide eyed honesty that forms the underlying structure of his personality.

_"Captain, were the Avengers surprised by the sudden appearance of the large creature that the Avengers engaged earlier today?"_

_"Well,"_ Steve smiled widely with his wholesome smile, _ **"I must say, it was quite a start at first. I was out on my back balcony looking for birds, when all of a sudden I noticed this large creature."**_

Bruce by his side, snorts and barely hides a grin in a coughing fit, and Tony knows he's missing out on a joke.

-

He almost understands it out when they're dragged to a Stark Industries Charity auction, and Steve spends the night whispering with _Tweedledum_ and _Tweedledee_ in the corner, while Tony works the crowd and Pepper works the Press.

Steve is in the peripheral of his vision, somehow deflecting crowds from him while he co-conspiratorially makes plans with his platonic life partner and new best friend, glancing over towards him.

Eventually the crowd surrounds him enough to make him feel trapped, and he stiffens and frantically wonders how he's going to escape them all without causing a scene without-

Suddenly Steve Rogers grins at him beside him, with an arm around his shoulder that's made instantly terrifying by the beaming smile from the newest former Soviet-Assassin dressed primly in an expensive suit that has Pepper's fingerprints all over it, and the smirking Pararescue superhero in _tails_.

The crowd dispersed quickly enough, because Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson may be terrifying, but Steve Rogers is like a looming angel burning out corneas with his bright smile, and the three together makes those with common sense politely excuse themselves.

 _ **"Sometimes when you hear certain kinds of music, you feel you just have to move,"**_ Steve vaguely announces, then brightens up as a waltz starts up and Sam bows in an over dramatic way towards Bucky who stares him down until they're gliding cross the floor with daring eyes.

It's the most beautiful game of chicken he's even seen, between two of the most stubborn people he's ever met.

 He watches the terrifying new additions to their little Superhero frat house give Steve thumbs up as he throws his hands up and stalks off towards the buffet table.

-

He finally understands late on a Friday night, hunched over his coffee table with an uncooperative blueprint sprawled out on his tablet while he's drinking another cup of cold coffee.

Steve enters the room, takes one look at his entire state and then widens his eyes and dashed off into the kitchen, only to return with a steaming mound of apple pie and a cup of juice.

Tony is too tired to even make a joke, and stares down incomprehensible at the pie, which seems to alarm Steve more.

"You know," Steve eventually announces, as he toys with the fraying edges of the throw cushions, ** _"One wonderful way of showing that you love people is being able to accept the food they give you."_**

Tony stares at him for a second longer before the lightbulb goes off in his head.

 _"Oh my god,"_ he announces, as he picks up the pie, "You've been quoting _Mr Rogers Neighbourhood_."

Steve grins with all the punkish mischief Tony had never noticed, "You've realised this only _now_ , Stark?"

" _Oh my god_ ," Tony repeats and wracks his brain for the line, " ** _If you really like it and you can tell them so, that can give them a very, very good feeling._** "

Steve beams as Tony takes a bite of the apple pie and moans.

"You feeling up for a very very good feeling, Mr Rogers?"

-

Steve was a sneakier little punk than anyone gave him credit for, Tony decided as he lounged in a shirt far too broad in the shoulders. The sneakiest punk ever, who hid his punk attitude under layers and layers of wide eyed earnest and wholesome apple pie smiles.

Somehow, Tony found that he didn't mind one bit

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in bold is literally a quote from either the show, or Mr Rogers himself. 
> 
> It had to happen eventually.


End file.
